Cadeaux!
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Lin et Naru, Naru et Lin...Amis, patron et employé, protecteur et protégé, amants...Les limites de leur relation, eux-même si emmêlent, et cela se reflètera dans les cadeaux qu'ils se feront l'un à l'autre...Cadeau pour uathann
1. Cadeau utile

Disclaimer: Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient

* * *

**Cadeau utile…**

C'était un mince étui de métal brossé sans aucun ornement, un étui qu'un profane aurait identifié à tort comme une boîte à lunettes, un plumier, un nécessaire à pinceaux, éventuellement un sex-toy, enfin tout un tas de choses plus ou moins originales avant la bonne réponse.

Naru, lui, reconnut l'objet tout de suite, sans le moindre de doute. Il fit coulisser le couvercle, découvrant une seringue et un minuscule émetteur intradermique, comme celui que les multimilliardaires utilisent pour préserver leurs enfants de l'enlèvement.

Il souleva un sourcil à l'attention de son assistant.

« Cela simplifiera beaucoup ma vie. » fit Lin avec une moue qui indiquait que l'utilisation de cet engin n'était même pas discutable, ça allait être comme ça, et pas autrement.

Naru se renfrogna. Tout ça pour un _tout petit_ enlèvement par un yakusa qui voulait utiliser ses capacités….


	2. Cadeau secret

* * *

Disclaimer: Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient

* * *

**Cadeau secret**

En entrant dans le bureau de Naru à 5 heures du matin, après une mission qui avait particulièrement mal tournée, Lin le trouva penché sur les relevés biométriques de leurs appareils. Le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils laissait présager son humeur actuelle.

« Les cachets ont agi et Mai s'est enfin endormi. La cicatrisation de la morsure du chien possédé sur son épaule ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, du moins si elle évite de tirer dessus pendant les prochaines semaines. John-sama veille sur elle avec l'aide de la Miko, pour plus de prudence. » déclara t il.

Lin marqua un temps, conscient d'aborder un sujet plus délicat.

« Tu devrais te reposer aussi un peu » finit il par ajouter, regardant l'ombre bleue sous les yeux du jeune homme, cette ombre toujours plus marquée depuis leur arrivée au Japon, d'affaires en affaires.

« Pas avant de trouver cet esprit maléfique qui se permet de posséder des animaux sans défense à la seule fin d'attaquer mes employés le jour de Noël. » commenta Naru, penché sur une courbe de température, qu'il tâchait de faire coïncider avec l'apparition du doberman aux yeux rouges et à la gueule pleine d'écume sanglante qui les avait surpris.

Surpris au point de ne pas réagir assez vite. .

« Tu as besoin de sommeil. Cela fait plus de 48 heures que tu n'as pas fait mieux qu'attraper une demi-heure à l'arrière du van.

— J'ai besoin de savoir surtout, et je suis de toute façon trop crispé pour dormireeehhhh ! »

Lin venait de le hisser sur le bureau, envoyant une part des papiers au sol sans remord.

« Alors je vais arranger cela. »

Et il l'embrassa voluptueusement en commençant à descendre la fermeture de son sweater noir.


	3. Cadeau jaloux

Disclaimer: Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient

* * *

.

**Cadeau jaloux**

Il y avait un moine bouddhiste défroqué et bassiste dans un groupe de rock dans l'équipe de Naru et celui-ci s'en moquait complètement. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais adhéré aux préjugés, Bou-san aurait même être vert à pois bleus si l'envie l'en avait pris, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'il fasse son job !

Par contre, s'il se mettait à draguer son assistant, c'était un autre problème.

Lui et Lin avaient choisi de taire, pour l'instant, leur relation aux autres, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour supporter les yeux de merlan frit que l'autre homme faisait à son amant !

Il n'y avait pas de nom sur le suçon qu'il laissa à Lin la nuit suivante, mais le message était néanmoins clair : Casé !


	4. Cadeau exaspéré

* * *

Disclaimer: Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient

* * *

**Cadeau exaspéré**

« Un pull ?

—Quel esprit de déduction, Naru…

—Lin, tu m'as offert un pull _rouge _! Et même pas bordeaux, non, il est _rouge vif_ ! Tu comprendras que je sois un peu étonné….

—Je ne supporte plus d'entendre ce fichu moine siffler la musique de Matrix à chaque fois qu'il nous voit arriver… »


	5. Premier cadeau

Disclaimer: Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient

* * *

**Premier cadeau**

Depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était toujours Lin qui avait offert quelque chose à Naru. D'abord quand il était son élève, pour fêter son anniversaire, pour les fêtes…

Quand ils étaient devenus amis, transcendant leur relation précédente, Naru avait pris l'habitude d'offrir des merveilles technologiques à Lin lors des grandes occasions. Des programmes hors de prix et officiellement inexistants, des batteries de microprocesseurs…Uniquement le meilleur, des choses que Lin n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir de lui-même.

Quand ils étaient devenus amants, il avait continué. Même si cela lui rendait service, Lin aurait parfois aimé quelque chose de moins…utilitaire.

Le jour où Naru lui offrit un pull, simple et noir, en laine, il ne comprit pas la réaction de son amant qui le renversa sous le sapin avec enthousiasme.


End file.
